First journey chapter 32
Chapter: 32 Interlopes regarding: Princess Elfiatra's dream Richard Stahl Princess Elfiatra The Saran is one of the founding civilizations of the United Stars of the Galaxy. Sarans are human and share considerable DNA nucleotides with Terrans. Initially, many believed Terra was a lost Saran Colony, but most scholars familiar with the subject have dismissed this possibility. The general consent is the same ancient civilization was responsible for the seeding of both Saran and Terra. Sarans and Terrans share a long history. The first Saran visitors to Earth arrived during the time the ancient Egyptians rose to be an early pre-industrial dominant civilization. Due to war and other factors, neither the Saran nor the Terrans have detailed records of those first meetings. Nor is it clear what cultural elements of the Egyptians and the Sarans originated on Earth or Saran. However, the Saran civilization appears to Terrans very much like the Ancient Egyptians. The Saran still worship the gods Ra, Seth, Toth, Isis, and Osiris and practice mummification to this day. Initially, they had a ruling society of Pharaohs and priests. Over the last twelve thousand years, the Sarans are ruled by a Dynasty of Queens and have a robust matriarchal ruling society. That led to a revolution about five thousand years ago, when two hundred Saran Colonies split and formed the Pan Saran Empire. The Pan Saran reinstated the Pharaohs and priests. The Saran and the Pan Saran fought each other in a long and bitter war until the Ascent of Earth. Both Saran and Pan Saran considered Earth, a friend, and ally. The earth leaders refused to continue to deal with them as warring civilizations and this lead to the cessation of hostilities and the formation of the Union. The Sarans gave Earth the Technology to reach the stars in 2089, OTT. To this day, a female dynasty rules the Saran Empire. The Saran queen has absolute power and is the sole law giving entity within their Society. Although, all Sarans and Pan Sarans accept Union law, when not on one of their worlds. ###***###***###*** "Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra the Precious, Princess to the Saran Empire, second daughter to her Majesty the Queen Cleotrix the second. Commandrix of the Saran Honor Legion, Holder of the Sacred Ankh, The High Priestess of Ra," The bald man with the heavy mascara around his eyes said, adjusting his Kalima-Cat fur robe as he always did when he was annoyed. "These are your titles, young Princess, and you will start acting like your status demands!" The beautiful black haired girl lounging on the upholstered couch in an almost entirely transparent white dress extended one of her lithe, tanned arms and with her long fingers carefully selected one of the honey glazed orange slices and nibbles a tiny corner of the fruit slice then threw the rest towards the man. "Must you be so boring, Amun? I know who I am. Does not Sekhet means all-powerful? I fancy your head on a platter might amuse me for a little longer than your endless lectures." He sighed. "Yes your grace that is what it means and you can indeed order the guards to cut my head. It would anger your mother, and she could punish you and give you yet another instructor, who be required to treat you as I am, trying to get you to learn your status and act accordingly." Suddenly her ordinarily soft voice had an edge as sharp as a honed steel edge. "You still won't be around to see my punishment, Amun. I will not tolerate threats, hidden or otherwise, so beware. You are, but a male slave so remember your place, it is at my pleasure that you remain alive." Amun involuntarily touched his throat in a protective gesture, realizing how the fine sand could in a heart-beat turn into quicksand and devour him. He crouched before her, his head touching the gleaming marble floor. "Yes, your grace, I am but a lowly servant, whose task is set by your mother. Please understand, I do not wish to anger you, nor do I wish to anger your mother. Your will and judgment are paramount to my being." "That is more like it, Amun, for now, I had enough instructions today. I desire a warm, sensed bath and then some leisure time in the garden. That is not up for discussion, now be gone from my presence, you irritate me, to no end, leave!" Amun, bowing his way out of her presents, was relieved, after passing through the silken curtains he threw his hands in the air and left the luxurious quarters of the princess. She waited a few minutes to be sure he did not try to return and then waved at one of her handmaidens. "Quick, tell me if he is truly gone!" "Yes, your highness he has left, he was most agitated, so I doubt he will be returning soon." She truly felt sorry for the head eunuch, who genuinely tried hard to make her a proper princess of the realm, but she had other plans for her life. She rushed over to her personal Auto Dresser and said. "Terran Civilian Female, clothing sequence two." The machine removed the frivolous dress and her jewelry and replaced it with a pair of skin-tight black leather pants, which were so en vogue on Terra right now and a screaming hot pink T-shirt with the logo and image of Mystery child, the teen megastar. She removed the beautiful helmet-like page cut head-dress and replaced it with a red wildly curled wig and like every Terran she had to have sunglasses. The one she chose where huge, hiding much of her pretty face. While doing all this, she ordered her handmaiden to don the dress and wig she had just removed. She knew every secret passage in this monster of a Place, and after opening a secret door in a seemingly substantial column, she disappeared, leaving her poor handmaiden behind, dressed as the Princess. The labyrinth of passages and corridors finally led her to a small out-of-the-way garden, and from there it was a hundred meters to a small gate that led out into the City. She had to leave, remaining here would mean she would cease to exist as a person, she would be but a hand puppet, manipulated by her mother. The Queen would never agree to her wishes, so she had to escape this place that was dragging her into oblivion. Elfirata certainly did not want to head another royal reception, be present at another revealing of a great art piece, the opening of some official building, witness an execution, or a public flogging. As the second daughter, she was not in line for the Throne, and she thanked the Gods for that. It was true if something happened to her older sibling, she would take her place, but there were more after her. And with the advancements in the medical field, it would take a significant disaster to remove her sister. Her sister would make a great queen, in maybe a hundred years from now when Mother finally died or stepped down. As the second daughter, she was doomed to lead a sheltered and boring life, perhaps choosing two or three husbands, having kids and attend any state function not important enough for the Queen or the first princess to be present but essential that one member of the royal family be in attendance. That was her fate, and it was Amun job to prepare her for that boring self-indulging life. She was to have none of that, and she was going to become a person of value and worth to her people. She almost made it, but then a cloaked person blocked her way through the gate. She hissed. "Step aside or be ready to feel the whip, move at once, I say!" The person in the hooded cloak said. "Elfi, Elfi beware who you threaten. Besides, what are you doing and where are you going dressed as a commoner?" There was only one person who addressed her this way, and all color left her face, but she stood her ground. "Mother?" A light came on above the gate, and the person who spoke removed her cloak and it was indeed the Queen. Only now did she notice the almost invisible completely black-dressed shadowy shapes of the Queen's personal guard, the mysterious women of the ancient order of Seth's Shadow. Warriors dedicated to the safety of the Queen for almost 12,000 years. It was a well-kept secret that her mother the Queen was one of the few queens to be a Shadow herself. "Yes, Elfi! Do you think you could book a Space bus passage and sneak out without me knowing? Your safety is as important as mine, and the Shadows have told me everything." The princess felt angry and helpless and knew she had lost. Her mother would punish her, and tomorrow she would once again listen to Amun and then attend some state function. "They knew of my movement, I shall be more careful the next time, for there will be the next, and the next until I gain my freedom from this place, Mother. Now speak my punishment, and I shall bear it." "Daughter, I want you to explain to me, here and now, what this is all about. Forget that I am the Queen and tell me as your mother. I do love you, and I want to know why my daughter, dressed up like a Terran prostitute, buys a Space Bus ticket and sneaks out at nightfall." Elfi removed the red wig and the sunglasses. "Alright, I tell you, not that it will make a difference. You haven't listened to me in ages." "I am listening to you now!" "I do not want to be a princess. Cleo my sister is your oldest and there are three more after me for all the state functions and to guarantee the dynasty. I want to follow my dreams." "What dreams could you have that you could not pursue as Princess of the realm? Your wishes are law if I make it so!' "I want to prove that I don't need laws to fulfill my wishes, mother. I wish to enter the Union Fleet academy, as a commoner, not a soft pampered princess. I want to be a face among many, raise to challenges and problems on my merit, as a person, not due to rank or high birth. I am not ashamed of being your daughter or a princess. But I want to prove to myself, and you, that I can do things with my own hands, and learn with my mind as a person, not the royal princess." "The Shadows have told me about your Virtu Choices and the calls to the Recruiting Office. I needed to hear it from you, Elfi. Have you any idea what awaits you? Do understand the Shadows cannot protect you there, and you could be in danger every day?" "That is the point mother. I don't know what awaits me. The Shadows do not need to protect me. I want to do that myself, as an officer in the Union Fleet I am doing my share to protect you and them and Sares and the realm and everything. I am not running away to join the circus mother." The Queen nodded. "It seems the spirit of your Great grandmother has resurfaced in you. She just had to marry that Terran marine and join the Fleet. Go then my daughter, but don't go like a thief in the night. Go with my blessing and with hugging and kissing your mother who will most likely be afraid every day from now on, hoping you are safe." Elfi could not believe it at first then she hugged her mother and said. "I will call as often as I can. " "Just don't volunteer for the Marines as did your most stubborn grandmother, my daughter!" "I tried." "I know." "They said I have the talents for a good communications officer and first contact. And that I would not fit well into the marines lifestyle." "That doesn't sound so dangerous." "It won't be Mother!" "I suppose you don't want me to have the Royal Ark take you to your Academy, right?" " Mother, I am trying to escape from that prison, please no, I unquestionably need to travel incognito on a space bus and be treated as any other cadet not a member of the royal Saran family." "Go, my child, with my blessing and prays to the Gods to fare thee well. I should not interfere in your future without your permission. That I swear on the tablet of Ra." Elfi was unprepared for this decision by her mother. She slumped slightly and reached for her mother. Holding tightly, she weeps on the royal shoulder like a small child. Gaining her voice, "Mother, I do love you, and thank you. I will make you proud, and I will stay in contact with you always, well as much as they allow. I have heard that at first, it is not a picnic on the river seine." "Daughter, it is the river syerna, not seine, beware for your daydreaming will not work there, well be gone before I change my mind and have the Shadows throw you into the dungeon." "Mother, when did you build the dreaded dungeon." ###***###***###***###*** Richard Stahl Richard only wore swimming trunks and a Hawaii shirt and relaxed in a wooden chair underneath a colorful umbrella and held a glass in his hand. The twin suns of Para Para shone warmly on the powdery white sand of Heaven's Shore. Tourists bathing in the azure blue lagoon or playing in the sand did not pay any attention to him. No one here knew him or his rank. The Devi was still in drydock on Arsenal IV, and he truly started to enjoy his vacation. It was the first he had taken in at least a hundred years. Sunbathing, and beach sitting did not strike a cordial note in his mind but found after a hesitant start there was something to it, for it allowed for the leisurely appraisal of the people, aka women on the pearl shaded sand. Having taken Harris advice to try the whole monty, sunglasses, straw hat, loud Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts and now had to admit it grew on him. A shadow fell on him that wasn't from the umbrella. At first, he thought it was one of the Hotels stewards perhaps telling him it was time for dinner or asking him if he needed another drink. He blinked, turned, and a beautiful woman stood before him. He knew this beautiful exotic silver-haired woman who smiled at him from beneath large sunglasses. Alyica laughed."You are the only person in the Universe who has his beer served with a cocktail umbrella." Richard touched the controls of the chair and put in an upright position. Alyica wore a tight formfitting black bathing suit, and he remembered that he was, despite his immortality and great age still a man. "Well, it's what they do with all the drinks here. I had a hard time telling them I do not want any mix drinks with fruits. It took seven orders before I got one without any fruits sticking on the glass!" Then remembering his manners, he got up and said. "What gives me the honor of your visit? " A robot brought another chair, and Alyica said. "It is nice to see you take it easy for a chance. I am here on vacation as well, more or less, and I wanted to talk to you. I thought this is as good as any place without disturbing your vacation too much." "I enjoy it, can you believe that? Para Para is a wonderful world, and until you showed up, I started to relax." He sat back down. Alyica sat down as well, crossed her legs as she leaned back. "Yes it is, and you can go back to relax, I come to Para Para quite often, and I must say you are very handsome for an old geezer of 3000 years. There are quite a few ladies on this beach who would love to get to know you better." "It doesn't take super psionics like yours to guess what the guys over there think about you." He smirked at her. "So why are you here? Don't tell me you just happened to be in the neighborhood. Is it official business?" The PSI Corps general shook her head. "Not official business, and I honestly was just in the neighborhood." She leaned forward to look at him. "It took you about a thousand years to trust me and not call me the wicked witch of the Castle, now please relax around me a little. "Well, it isn't easy for a simple Pre-astro marine to accept the existence of magic and witches." "It isn't magic, Richard and you know that and there is nothing simple about you. My offer still stands. I will take you to Coven and initiate you." "Aly for the longest time, I thought of psionics as magic. Where I grew up, the people didn't believe in life on other planets. I love you Aly, but I am not going to that creepy place of yours and chant and dance around cauldrons. I managed all these years without psionics and magic, and I hope I can manage for the rest of my life." Alyica sighed."It isn't magic. It is higher, and something different than psionics. We are manipulating nether dimensional energies. Isah Drives, Trans Dim Shields and Translocator Cannons, psionics all works by utilizing more than the simple three dimensions of this realm. You don't call that magic." Richard put his hand on hers for a moment."Sweetie to me it's magic when a girl that isn't a girl or human for that matter can do the things you do." "Well you aren't exactly human anymore either, and I might not fit the exact description of woman or girl, but I am and always was all female. I am still dreaming that you might one day change your mind and ask me the question. Who knows I might even say yes!" "I am too old to start a family, besides I am married to my career and the Devi." He looked dreamingly across the water. "I genuinely like you, and you know that, but I am old fashioned, and I would need to wear the pants in the house and not be afraid of the woman turns me into a frog or something." She took his retracting hand and put it back on hers. "You know I would not want it any other way. I want you to be in charge. You are an immortal, and my life span is not measured in years or decades either. I take my position as general of the PSI corps as serious as you do yours. However, there is no career left for both of us. You could theoretically become Admiral of the Fleet, but that would not be you. Also, old Mc Elligott is a way better administrator than you." She paused for a moment and then said. "There are ugly storm clouds on the horizon, which means neither of us can consider retirement just yet." His face grew harder, and he said." That is the real reason you came, correct? Is something going on? " "It is not imminent or clear to me at this point, but the Rule broken will be reset in this Universe." "Alyica, for the last millennia, you have tried to tell me about these mystical things. Despite all my psionic shielding, I know you can read my mind. You know I do not understand these things. I don't like to believe in predictions and predetermined events in the future." "Richard I never read your mind unless you would ask me, like during that night in the Alps at your old house. I can't predict the future as it is fluid and shaped by our actions and decisions in the now, but there are certain milestones on the road of time, which mark cosmic events that will happen. Our Universe is only one of many. This time is only one of many time streams. Every time you go into Quasi Space, you remove yourself from this Universe and this time. Due to the Isah field, you take your own time with you, but you entirely leave this reality. "I know you accept physical laws as a given. All these multiverses, these different time streams, and dimensions can only exist because all follow physical, mathematical rules. Some of them are still not discovered or understood by humans, and most of them are not understood or discovered by anyone, but they do exist. " "Yes, I am learning that all my life. I thought nothing could move faster than light, yet I made a career out of traveling all across this galaxy. I never believed someone could read my mind, move objects with the force of will or live 3000 years, but I must believe that I can do something about it, that what we do has a purpose." "I am sure it has, or the guardian would not have picked you to be the warrior. I am not human as you so meanly pointed out, and I can feel and sense things and conditions., but I don't know what the Rule is, but it has to do with the Y'All and those who sent them. The Coven believes that the Y'All have been sent to search for something and they haven't found it the last times they were here. Someone called to them, and something or someone is coming to search again." Stahl's hand cramped around the armrest, "It cost us a lot of lives and sorrow the last time they came. How long do you think we have?" She shrugged." I can't say, but it took the Y'All about sixty or seventy years to respond to the last call. So I think we have about that much time." "Do you know who keeps calling them and how? " "Yes, this is why I came by the way. The First among the Saresii send us an intelligence report. It is the Kermac Grand Wizard making that call. Cherubim had the TSI follow up on this, and we got informed that the Grand Wizard of the Kermac is on a long journey to make that call. Currently, we don't know how, or where the Wizard is when he calls. The Grand Wizard has executed many to guard that secret." "I should have known and kept going. We would fight the Kermac and the Nul now, but that is a known enemy and not the Y'All or something worse and unknown." "This time, you are not alone. It also appears the Narth know something is coming, and that is the real reason why they are more active, and the Hidden Coven is considering revealing itself and asking for membership. Till now you are still the only one knowing about us." "I would still be in exile and the Union a forgotten memory if it wasn't for you showing me where to find the Devastator and how to make her accept me." "If it wasn't for you Richard, I will still be the horrible monster you said I was and not the woman I am now. You don't believe in predestination, but I think some force meant that we meet each other and learning about the meaning of love, Richard getting to know you made it all worthwhile!" He got up. "I would love to know what I have to do to prepare ourselves, but guess I do it as always and play by ear. Now it is my turn to predict something. I see a pretty silver-haired monster having dinner with an Old Geezer and perhaps even dance after that?" "If it takes bad news for you to invite me to dinner and dance, old Geezer, I shall find bad news every day!" "No, you owe me the dinner, it is you who find a crappy way to end my vacation. But that I will forgive and do the proper thing and take my favorite general to dinner and then dance the night away with her. Just no frogs at midnight." Category:Edits by Posidous